Le sang du démon les yeux d'un ange
by CelebrenIthil
Summary: Ganondorf fut vaincu et exilé par Link il y a trois ans déjà. Mais quelqun semble vouloir sa vangeance.....et le héros du temps vivra pire que la mort......


Euh.Disclaimer : Les persos de Zelda appartiennent à M. Miamoto(ou peut importe comment ça s'écrit-_-') et aux autres créateurs. Quelques No-names et persos sont à moi par contre!  
  
.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯ `·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´  
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez. Cette fic date de plusieurs années; je l'avait abbandonnée car j'avais pas de lecteurs. Mais si vous me donnez l'encouragement néccessaire. je continuerai peut- être. Alors wala, c'est un peu très long comme premier chap. mais...;P  
  
.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯ `·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´  
  
Chapitre 1  
Le baiser des ténèbres  
  
C'était une belle nuit d'été, le paysage, baigné par la lueur blafarde des étoiles, est envahi d'ombres gracieuses.Un magnifique croissant de lune sortit timidement de derrière une mince bande de nuages bleutés.Mais Link ignorait le spectacle, car son regard était plutôt posé sur sa compagne. Appuyée contre le torse du jeune homme, Malon soupira. -Link,tu sais, je pense à notre avenir...Ça fait déjà deux, bientôt trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Elle fit une pause. Ganondorf est hors d'état de nuire et le masque de Majora est détruit.Le monde n'a plus besoin d'être sauvé!.......Que dirais-tu si....on se mariait?  
  
Le jeune homme arracha son regard aux ombres qui dansaient dans les cheveux roux flamboyant de Malon. -Mon amour,chuchota-t-il,ce que tu me demandes est très sérieux...  
  
-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et je ne voit pas ce qui nous en empêche.  
  
Link fixa longuement le signe du triforce, éteint depuis 3ans, sur le dos de sa main."Pourquoi pas?,pensa-t-il.Je ne suis plus contraint à cette marque...Le monde est hors de danger!"Silencieux, il serra tendrement Malon dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Les cheveux parfumés de la jeune femme vinrent chatouiller son visage. Le nez emplit de leur odeur, Link se surprit à penser que ça ne lui déplairerait pas de se lever chaque matin, les sens engourdis par le parfum de son amie.  
  
Malon semblait calme, mais Link savait qu'elle était très tendue. Elle attendait visiblement une réponse. -Alors? s'enquit-elle en cachant mal l'énervement de sa voix.  
  
-Et bien...il prit un grande inspiration.  
  
Link la fit se relever et prit ses mains dans les siennes.Puis, posa un genou à terre. Les deux jeunes gens, trop occupés, n'entendirent point les chevaux qui galopaient dans leur direction. Puis, fixant sa partenaire droit dans les yeux, Link récita la phrase rituelle: -Sous le regard de Din, portant la bénédiction de Farore et avec l'appui de Nayru, je demande ta main, Malon.  
  
-Je...commença celle-ci. Mais elle fut aussitôt interrompue par l'arrivée de trois cavaliers; une petite fille chevauchant en amazone sur un étalon sans selle et de deux êtres squelettiques vêtus de chiffons putrides, sur leur noir destriers. -Malon! ATTENTION!!!  
  
Link eut juste le temps de pousser celle-ci avant qu'elle ne soit piétinée par la monture hors de contrôle de l'enfant. L'étalon se cabra et sa jeune cavalière tomba et s'assomma sur le coup. Leux deux créatures qui la poursuivaient s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de Link. -Sssshhhhhh!!! Le voici! Le héros du temps!siffla la première. Nous devons nous en débarrasser!  
  
-Ccccchhhhhhhh!Le maître nous récompenseras sûrement si nous lui rapportons son coeur!renchérit la deuxième. Je te le laisse, je vais m'occuper des deux femelles!  
  
-Mon amour!Protège la petite!cria Link.  
  
-Fais attention Link!!!hurla Malon à son adresse.  
  
Sur ce, elle courut prendre la petite dans ses bras et sauta sur l'étalon qui piaffait nerveusement près d'elle. Elle l'éperonna juste à temps car la liche déjà sur elle.Pendant ce temps, l'autre liche avait sauté de sa monture noire et s'était jetée toutes griffes dehors sur Link.  
  
Celui-ci, en maudisant son infortune;il n'avait ni son épée, ni son bouclier, fit une roulade pour éviter son adversaire. -Sssshhhh...sshhhh...Te voilà moins fier sans ta fidèle lame, pauvre mortel!Sssshhh! Je vais t'arracher la coeur et le donner à mon maître!  
  
Et elle réattaqua, déchirant l'air là où se tenait Link encore une seconde plus tôt. La liche, folle de rage, était d'une rapidité et d'une aggressivité déconcertante. Le jeune guerrier, pourtant agile, évitait de très peu la plupart des coups...  
  
Au même moment, Malon tentait de semer sa poursuivante. Mais l'étalon gris était déjà épuisé et il ne courait plus que grâce à sa peur de la liche. La jeune femme devait utiliser toute son adresse pour ne pas échapper la petite dans ses bras et ne pas tomber, car les flancs couverts de sueur de sa monture étaient très glissants. Et puis, elle n'avait pas de selle! La liche gagnait du terrain."Je ne la sèmerai jamais!se dit Malon. Il ne me reste qu'une chance...j'espère que ma monture tiendra!" Offrant une prière muette aux déesses, elle obliqua vers la droite, en direction de la petite ravine.  
  
Link s'inquiétait. Il commençait déjà à fatiguer, alors que son adversaire bataillait toujours avec ardeur. Ça faisait presque trois ans qu'il n'avait plus combattu, et il en ressentait les effets. Alors qu'il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait les coups de la liche en furie, il pensa soudain à Malon. Poursuivie par un de ses affreux monstres, elle et la petite fille dont elle avait la garde étaient en grand danger! Il n'aurais pas dû y penser. Profitant de la perte de concentration de Link, la liche le griffa aux visage -Aaaaah!!!!  
  
Link recula vivement. Trois longues estafilades barraient maintenant sa joue gauche, la plus haute à quelques milimètres de son oeil. Son sang lui brouillait la vue, il dût le fermer. Le jeune homme fit un crochet du droit à la liche, qui tomba à la renverse. Mais, ce faisant, la perfide créature donna un coup de pied qui faucha les jambes de Link.  
  
Comble de la malchance, le combat les avaient menés au bord de la colline. Et elle était plutôt haute.... ...le pauvre hylien la déboula puis roula encore sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser, face contre terre. Il resta là, inerte, la jambe droite formant un angle inquiétant... Puis, les nuages se crevèrent et une pluie glacée se mit à tomber. Une pluie qui réanima lentement la liche à demi assomée et qui forma une mare de boue et de sang la où gisait Link.  
  
Malon avait toujours eut un don avec les chevaux. Peut-être le fait d'avoir grandi parmi eux, dans son ranch, avait permi le développement de cette habilitée. Elle réussit donc à ne pas perdre l'équilibre même si elle montait à cru, et avait réussi à calmer sa monture. Elle s'apperçu vite que l'étalon à la robe grise, aux pattes et aux flancs tachetés, qu'elle montait, était un animal très vaillant. Malgré tout, il continuait de galoper, là où bon nombre de chevaux auraient abbandonné la lutte et se seraient écroulés de fatigue.  
  
Elle arriva en vue de la petite ravine. Malon avait découvert cette petite falaise alors qu'elle chevauchait Sigrin, l'un des frères d'Épona. Ils avaient failli y tomber. Le bord escarpé du ravin était presque impossible à voir lorsqu'on arrivait de cette direction. Si elle n'avait pas freiné à temps, elle et Sigrin ne seraient plus de ce monde... La lune n'était plus là pour éclairer le paysage, de lourds nuages se dégorgeant de leur pluie avaient envahi le ciel. La liche ne verrait pas le ravin.Son piège était simple; se laisser ratrapper par sa poursuivante, galoper vers le bord du gouffre et freiner tandis que la liche et son destrier, inconscients du danger, se jetteraient dans le vide. Le seul hic dans son plan? La monture fatiquée de Malon réusira-elle à s'immobiliser à temps?  
  
Link s'éveilla, un affreux goût de sang dans la bouche. Il essaya de se remettre debout mais une douleur fulgurante dans sa jambe le recloua aussitôt par terre. Il sentait la morsure du froid sur son corps meurtrit, il avait mal partout.Tentant de se remettre les idées en ordre, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vue était brouillé par le sang et la pluie. Puis, il se souvint. Il falait faire quelque chose, la liche allait revenir. Son regard parcourut les alentours. Le jeune homme espérait trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse lui servir d'arme. Il n'allait pas se laisser tuer sans résistance! C'est alors qu'il vit son ocarina dans la boue, près de lui.  
  
Il rempat vers l'instrument, le souffle court, les côtes douloureuses. Sans parler de sa jambe. Il faillit s'évanouir tant la douleur était intense. Mais il tint bon, et ses doigts gourds se posèrent enfin sur l'objet. Il se retoura sur le dos pour dégager sa cage thoracique. Puis attendit patiemment que les brumes de douleur, causées par son mouvement, quittent son esprit. Il ne devait pas s'évanouir. Perdre conscience signifirait sa mort.  
  
La douleur se calma un peu. Il portat l'ocarina à ses lèvres. Le mouvement l'obligea à faire une petite pause pour que la douleur s'estonpe. C'était si long! D'un moment à l'autre, la liche serais sur lui.pensa-t-il. Mais c'était nécessaire, car s'il tombait sans connaissance, le monstre s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Il devait survivre, il le devait. Il se mit à penser à Malon qui l'attendait, à leur mariage. Il eût un regain de courage.C'est peut-être parce qu'il pensait à Malon qu'il joua la chanson que celle-ci lui avait apprise quand ils étaient petits...  
  
L'ocarina crachota tout d'abord que de la boue, puis un sifflement cristallin et léger en sortit. La note résonna longtemps dans le lointain. Link n'eût le temps que de jouer les deux premiers accords que la liche l'interrompit. Celle-ci dévalait la colline en sifflant et en crachant. -SSSsshhh!!! Regarde ssse que tu m'a fait!!!hurla-t-elle en pointant sa joue fendue. Un lonque bande de chair putride en pendouillait, la blessure ouverte laissant voir les crocs acérés de sa machoire. -Je vais te lacssssérer le visage! Tu va me le payer!!! Sshhh!!!  
  
La liche se jeta sur Link, les griffes tendues vers son visage.  
  
Tout allait comme prévu. Sa poursuivante la talonnait presque. Malon éperrona son étalon et galopa vers le gouffre. La liche fit de même. La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre inférieure."Il faut que ça marche, il le faut!"se répétait-elle. Plus qu'une douzaine de mètres. Elle craignait qu'à tout moment la liche se rende compte du piège et s'arrête.Mais, sûre d'elle, l'horrible créature savourait d'avance sa victoire. Six petits mètres... Elle se voyait déjà en train de dévorer le coeur de ses victimes. Trois mètres...  
  
C'est alors que Malon fit freiner sa monture. L'étalon dérapa dans la boue et se retrouva les deux sabots d'en avant dans le vide. Il se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières juste à temps pour ne pas tomber. Malon et la fillette tombèrent de son dos. Le cheval noir de la liche, quant à lui, sauta littéralement en bas du ravin, entraînant sa démoniaque cavalière avec lui, dans un cri à la fois sinistre et déchirant.  
  
L'étalon gris allait tomber. Bondissant sur ses pieds à toute vitesse, Malon l'attrapa par la bride. Elle tira de toute ses forces et le cheval, aux yeux fous de terreur, tomba sur le dos. La jeune femme chuta elle aussi en arrière. Il était sauvé. Elle aussi. Ainsi que la petite inconnue.  
  
Elle flatta l'encolure de l'étalon dans l'espoir de le calmer. Les battements de son coeur affolé se calmèrent peu à peu sous les doigts fins de la jeune fille. -Tu es vraiment un cheval fantastique!lui dit-elle sur un ton rassurant. Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.  
  
La pauvre bête couverte de sueur avait encore l'écume à la gueule. Elle était couchée les quatres fers en l'air. sous l'action de la voix douce et paisible de Malon ainsi que de ses doigts qui lui flattaient calmement l'encolure, l'étalon gris s'abbandonna enfin au repos. Les yeux clos, sa respiration devint lente et lente profonde. Il dormait. -C'est ça.Tu est vraiment une vaillante monture,souffle Malon.  
  
-...où...où suis-je?  
  
La petite fille venait de se réveiller. Malon laissa le cheval et alla s'assoir près d'elle. La filette semblait affolée. -Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant,répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Link eut à peine le temps de lever son bras devant son visage que la liche fut sur lui. Elle hurlait de plus belle. -Meurt!sssssshhh!MEURT!!!  
  
Son adversaire s'était agenouillée sur lui. Elle lui avait immobilisé le bras droit d'une main et essayait de lui lacérer le visage de l'autre. Link tentait tant bien que mal de se servir de son bras gauche comme d'un bouclier. Les griffes de la liche lui labouraient l'avant-bras et bientôt, ils furent tout deux couverts de son propre sang.  
  
Link désespérait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sauf parer du mieux qu'il le pouvait les coups de griffes. La douleur était cuisante, mais étrangement, lejeune homme avait l'esprit clair. Peut-être que le fait de savoir sa mort imminente l'empêchait de s'évanouir. Un coup de griffes lui ouvrit une entaille profonde à l'épaule. Il serra les dents. Un autre sectionna le tendon d'un de ses doigts. Il hurla. La liche frappa encore et lui ouvrit une veine. Second hurlement.  
  
À mesure qu'il perdait son fluide vital, Link sentit sa force quitter son bras. Celui-ci retomba mollement à son côté, agité de petites convulsions. La liche s'arrêta soudain et se mit à rire, son qui ressemblait à la fois au bruit d'ongles sur un tableau et au cri d'un vautour. C'était atroce. -Sssssshhh!Tu est à ma merci! Elle le toisa, un éclat cruel au fond de ses orbites vides. Je vais d'abord te défigurer, puis je vais arracher ton sale coeur de ta poitrine pour que mon maître en repaisse!!!  
  
Elle fit une pause puis sembla réfléchir un instant. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres presques transparentes. -Je crois que je vais commencer par....la gorge!  
  
Sur ces mots, elle placa son doigt griffu sur la pomme d'Adam de Link. Puis s'apprêta à l'enfoncer...  
  
Quand soudain, deux puissantes pattes chevalines tombèrent sur les épaules dela créature, qui fut aussitôt écrasée dans un affreux bruit d'os broyés.Incrédule,Link leva les yeux pour connaître son sauveur...pour contempler sa magnifique jument rousse, dans toute sa splendeur. -Épona, les déesses soient louées...tu es venue,lui murmura-t-il. Malheureusement,...je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi...je me vide de mon sang... La voix de Link était très faible.  
  
La grande jument plaça son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son maître.De son regard terriblement humain, elle semblait essayer de le réconforter.Une lueur d'espoir brillait au fond de ses yeux noir de jais.  
  
Malgré lui, Link se sentait partir dans l'inconscience. Il allait mourrir... Ses yeux se fermèrent...  
  
...mais Épona, déterminée à ne pas le laisser passer dans l'autre monde, lui frappa un coup de museau sur son épaule entaillée. Il n'était pas très violent, mais assez ferme pour que la douleur éveille son jeune maître. Et elle dût recommencer son manège pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
Link était alors presque mort. Il lui semblait voir le fil qui retenait sa vie à son corps s'éffilocher peu à peu.Dormir...si seulement il pouvait dormir... oui...se laisser aller aux ténèbres de la mort...tomber dans le sommeil éternel...le sommeil...  
  
La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Voyant qu'il était en train de partir, Épona avait dû appuyer sur sa jambe cassée avec son lourd sabot. Link esquissa un petit sourire triste. -Épona...ma fidèle Épona...tu ne me laisseras pas partir...aussi...facilement,dit-il, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. ...mais c'est inutile...  
  
La grande jument hennit tristement. Link réalisa alors ce qui lui en coûtait, à elle, de devoir faire souffrir un être cher pour ne pas le perdre. Il était en train de briser tous ses espoirs. -Oh...excuse-moi...ma belle...Je ne suis pas...fâché.Tu fais..de ton mieux... Sa voix mourrut.  
  
Il aurait voulu passer ses doigts une dernière fois dans sa crinière argentée,mais il n'avait même plus la force de lever les bras. Comme si elle avait compris son désir muet, Épona plaçat sa grosse tête rousse contre sa joue. Link s'en rendit à peine compte. Il était engourdi, tous les sons lui parvenaient étouffés. Un voile de brume couvrait sa vision.  
  
Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus de la petite boule de lumière rose qui volait devant son visage en hurlant son nom d'une petite voix affolée.  
  
Car, à ce moment, il arrêta de lutter et embrassa les ténèbres.  
  
.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯ `·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´  
  
Voilà ! Bon je sais que c'est un peu violent...... Mais je suis sanguinaire !  
  
MWAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH ! (et sans m'étouffer en plus !)  
:D  
  
Et pour la suite..ça dépendera des reviews !  
  
~¤*CelebrenIthil*¤~ 


End file.
